FA50100
//This translation is quite crude. Need some serious editing.// //Continuation from May 25// しばらく歩くと、道沿いにスーパーが見えてきた。 After strolling down the street for a while, I spot a supermarket. 台所用品フェア、と書かれた旗が揺れている。 There's a flying banner wrote, "Kitchenware Fair". //is the correct one ...("Kitchenware Fair".) or ("Kitchenware Fair.")?// フライパンや鍋セット、三角コーナーなどが店の前に並んでいた。 Frying pans and hot pot sets, and even things like strainers, were arranged infront of the shop. //三角コーナー = triangular thing that put in the corner of the washbasin to filter out waste, try googling for its picture// それらを物色する客の中に、知り合いを発見。 There I see a familiar figure among the customers, looking for something. 【陽菜】「……」 Haruna : ...... どう見ても陽菜だ。 It's unmistakably Haruna. 真剣な面持ちで、調理器具を見ている。 She eyes the utensil with stern expression. 【孝平】「よう、陽菜」 Kouhei : Hi, Haruna. 【陽菜】「あれ、孝平くん」 Haruna : Ah, Kouhei-kun. 【陽菜】「偶然だね」 Haruna : What a coincidence. にっこりと笑いかける。 She shoots me a smile. いつも通りの、心が和むような柔らかい微笑みだ。 A soft smile, as always. 【陽菜】「孝平くんもお買い物？」 Haruna : You come to shop too? 【孝平】「ああ。もう済んだけどな」 Koihei : Yeah, but I'm almost done. 雑誌の入った袋を掲げて見せる。 I show her the magazine I bought. 【孝平】「料理道具を選んでるのか？」 Kouhei : Looking for cookware? 【陽菜】「うん。買おうか迷ってたの」 Haruna : Yeah. I was thinking about what to buy. 【孝平】「寮で使うやつ？」 Kouhei : For using in the dorm? 俺の言葉にうなずいた。 She nods. 【陽菜】「たまには料理しないと、腕が落ちちゃいそうで」 Haruna : If I don't cook once in a while, I'll be out of practice. 【孝平】「料理、得意なんだっけ」 Kouhei : Yeah, you're very good at cooking. 【陽菜】「得意ってほどじゃないけど、家ではそれなりにやってたから」 Haruna : I'm not that good. I just do it at home. //not quite sure// 【孝平】「手伝いか。偉いな」 Kouhei : You're helping out? You're admirable. 【陽菜】「……そうでもないよ」 Haruna : ......Not at all. 一瞬、俺から視線を逸らして答える。 She averts her eyes while talking to me. 謙遜してるのかな。 She sure is modest. 【孝平】「家庭科の授業くらいじゃ、腕はキープできないか」 Kouhei : Cooking just in a home economics lesson isn't enough? //literally, couldn't maintain your skill?// 【陽菜】「調理実習は何度もあるわけじゃないしね」 I haven't had that much practice. //not quite sure// 【孝平】「そっか」 Kouhei : Really? 【孝平】「でもさ、寮で料理するならカセットコンロがいるんじゃないか」 Kouhei : But we don't already have a portable cooker in the dorm. //カセットコンロ = a small portable cooker, try gooling for its picture// 寮には備え付けの調理設備が一切ない。 The dorm doesn't have every kind of cooking device. ガスの元栓もないしな。 For example, we don't have gas stopcock. 【孝平】「ガスボンベは消耗品だし、けっこう高くつきそうだな」 Kouhei : A gas cylinder is really expensive. 【陽菜】「そうなんだよね」 Haruna : Yeah. 【陽菜】「あと、包丁とまな板と計量カップ」 Haruna : After that, the kitchen knives, the chopping boards and the measuring cups. 【陽菜】「それから調味料も一式いるかな」 Haruna : And then, a complete seasoning set. 【孝平】「やっぱり寮で料理をするのは大変だな」 Kouhei : Cooking in the dorm is really a hard work. 【孝平】「冷蔵庫も小さいのしかないしさ」 Kouhei : We don't have a big refrigerator too. //literally, have no choice but to use the small fridge// 【陽菜】「そうだね。材料を買ったら全部食べちゃわないとダメかも」 Haruna : Yeah. And it could be bad if there's a leftover. 【孝平】「よし、余ったら俺と司で処理しよう」 Kouhei : OK. If that happens, leave it to me and Tsukasa. 【陽菜】「いいの？」 Haruna : Is that OK? 【孝平】「いつでも呼んでくれ」 Kouhei : You can call me anytime. 【陽菜】「うん。そうするね」 Haruna : OK then, I'll do that. 嬉しそうにうなずいた。 She happily nods. 【陽菜】「みんなに食べてもらうなら、ちゃんとした道具を選ばないと」 Haruna : If everyone's going to eat, I must do my best choosing the tools. 冗談めかしに、腕をまくる仕草をしてみせる。 She jokingly rolls up her sleeves. 【孝平】「安くて、いい道具だな」 Kouhei : We'll find something good and cheap. 【陽菜】「うん」 Haruna : Yeah. 【女１】「それなら、この包丁がいいんじゃない？」 Woman 1 : If that's the case, how about this knife? 話しかけられたのかと思い、二人で声のした方を見る。 We both turn to the voice, thinking that someone is talking to us. 隣で商品を物色しているカップルが、会話をしていた。 It's just a nearby couple talking to each other. //who's doing shopping too// 【女１】「高くないわよ。結婚したばかりなんだから、貴方のために腕によりをかけた料理を作ってあげたいの」 Woman 1 : This isn't too expensive. After we get married, I'll give it my all cooking for you, darling. 【女１】「この包丁で、愛のこもった、あまーい料理を作ってあげる」 Woman : I'll fill all my love into this knife and make you something sweet. 腕を組んで、べったりとくっついて頬を寄せる。 They link their arms together. Their faces draw near... //not sure if I picture it right// 俺たち、というか回りをまったく気にしていない。 We aren't paying attention to the surrounding at all. //not sure how to clearly convey this line's meaning// 【陽菜】「……」 Haruna : ...... 陽菜が、俺をちらりと見た。 Haruna takes a glance at me. 頬が赤くなっている。 Her face becomes red. 俺たちは隣の新婚さんと同じく、男女二人で料理道具を眺めているわけで。 Probably because we're a pair of man and woman looking for kitchenware too, just like this newlywed couple beside us. あれだけベタベタされたら、誰だって意識してしまう。 Sticking to each other that much would surely attract everyone's attention. 二人でフライパンや包丁を選ぶのって、普通は一緒に住む人がすることな気もするし。 While we're shopping together, we can't help but feel that we're a couple who live together too. 【孝平】「……このセラミックの包丁、白くてかわいいな」 Kouhei : This white ceramic knife looks cute. 【陽菜】「う、うん。ちょっと高いけどね」 Haruna : Y-Yeah, but it's a little expansive. 隣を見ないようにして、二人で調理器具を物色した。 We try not to look at them and continue. カセットコンロの値段を確認して、二人で雑貨屋を出た。 After we checked the price of the portable cooker, we get out of the shop. 【陽菜】「雑貨屋さんの方が品揃えは多いね」 Haruna : We could really find everything in the store. //she is impressed by the diversity// 【孝平】「スーパーのが安いけどな」 Kouhei : But the prices are cheaper in the supermarket. 【陽菜】「うん」 HAruna : Yeah. 【陽菜】「でもフェアが終わったら、きっと値段も上がるよね」 Haruna : But once the fair ends, the price will go up once more. 【孝平】「たぶんな。でもそこまで違わなかったし、無理に今日買うこともないさ」 Kouhei : Sure. But it's not ended yet. There's no need to buy it today. 【陽菜】「うん。もうちょっと考えてみる」 Haruna : Yeah. Let's think about it a little more. ぐー (stomach SFX) 俺のお腹が鳴った。 My stomach growls. 【孝平】「それがいい、と俺の腹も言ってる」 Kouhei : My stomach seems to agree. //about no need to buy today// 【陽菜】「あはは、それじゃあゆっくり考えることにするね」 Haruna : Ahaha, then let us slowly consider it. 陽菜がちらりと俺のお腹を見た。 Haruna looks at my stomach. 少し恥ずかしい。 It's a little embarrassing. 【陽菜】「孝平くん、夕ご飯どうするの？」 Haruna : Kouhei-kun, are you going to eat? //dinner// 【孝平】「せっかく出て来たんだし、何か食べて帰りたい気分だ」 Kouhei : I'm already out here. Better eat something before heading back. 【孝平】「陽菜は？」 Kouhei : What about you, Haruna? 【陽菜】「私もそんな感じ」 Haruna : Me too. 【孝平】「じゃあ一緒に食べてくか」 Kouhei : Well, wanna have something together? 【陽菜】「うん」 Haruna : Yeah. 【孝平】「何か食べたいものは？」 Kouhei : What do you want to eat? 【陽菜】「えっと……」 Haruna : Hmm...... ちょっと考え込む。 She ponders. 【陽菜】「特にないかも。孝平くんは？」 Haruna : Anything is fine. 【孝平】「そうだなぁ……」 Kouhei : Hmm...... 特に思いつかない。 I can't think of anything. 司にうまい店をいくつか聞いたことがあるから、その中から選ぶか。 I know some good restaurants from Tsukasa, should I pick one from them? この近くだと、人気丼物屋があったはずだ。 There is a famous donburi shop around here. //donburi = a rice bowl dish// でも、丼物は学食でも食えるからな……。 But we can always have that at school cafeteria...... 【孝平】「丼物はさすがにきついよな？」 Kouhei : Do you mind donburi? 【陽菜】「ううん、そんなことないよ」 Haruna : No, not at all. 嬉しそうに微笑む。 She smiles. 【陽菜】「孝平くんがよければ行ってみたいな」 Haruna : If it's OK with you then let's go. 【孝平】「じゃあ、そうしよう」 Kouhei : OK then, let's go. //cut to after dinner// 丼物屋を出ると、外はすっかり暗くなっていた。 When we get out of the donburi shop, it's completely dark. 【孝平】「あー、うまかった」 Kouhei : That was good. 【陽菜】「学食のとは全然違ったね」 Haruna : It was totally different from the cafeteria. 【孝平】「どっちのが好みなんだ？」 Kouhei : Which do you like better? 【陽菜】「……両方とも、かな」 Haruna : I like both. 少し恥ずかしそうに言った。 Haruna said, a little embarrassed. 【孝平】「俺もだ」 Kouhei : Me too. 【孝平】「並んだ甲斐はあったかな」 Kouhei : I think they're both good. //they're equal; i give them the same mark// 【陽菜】「うん」 Haruna : Yeah. 満足げに微笑む。 She smiles with satisfaction. 司の情報通り、うまい店でよかった。 Glad that I followed Tsukasa's recommendation. 【陽菜】「あ、孝平くん。門限もうすぐだよ」 Haruna : Ah, Kouhei-kun. It's almost curfew. 陽菜が携帯を見ながら言う。 Haruna looked at her cellphone. 【孝平】「マジか」 Kouhei : Really. 門限は、たしか２１時だったはず。 If I remember correctly, the curfew is 9 PM. 【孝平】「今、どれくらい？」 Kouhei : What time is it? 【陽菜】「８時半」 Haruna : 8:30. 携帯を俺に見せてくれる。 She shows me her cellphone. 【孝平】「じゃあ、歩いても間に合うか」 Kouhei : Well, we can still make it even if we walk. 【陽菜】「そうだね」 Haruna : Yeah. 陽菜と並んで、二人で帰路につく。 We walk side by side, heading back together. クラスメイトや、授業のことを話しながら歩いた。 We talk about our classmates and our class on the way back. たわいのない話をしているだけなのに。 It's not a serious conversation, just trivial matters. なぜか、とても貴重な時間のように感じた。 But for some reason, this seems like a precious time to me.